A New Life
by acwolf
Summary: So... Edward talked Bella into going off to college, but only for a year and with a few stipulations. Bella is ready to move on now though, and so is Edward. Read to see.
1. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I did not create the ideas that this story are bases on. They are all from ****Stephenie Meyer****'s series. **

**I liked her ideas, but got tired of waiting so I decided to do some writing of my own. My chapters will probably be either short and sweet of long and complicated. Thanks for any and all reviews, especially those that will help me to improve my writing ability. And so we begin.**

From her position looking up into Edward's eyes, Bella could see the love that rested there. She smiled, so excited that she had found the love of her life and a place where she could be happy. "I'm ready, Edward."

Edward just sighed and pulled her close. He knew that this day had been fast approaching. He had talked Bella into attending one year of college, but only on the condition that he stay with her at all times and that if she decided that she was ready for the next stage in their life to begin, he wouldn't question her.

She had honored her part of the bargain, she had tried at college life, but she was simply unable to find satisfaction in knowing that she was only postponing this next part of her life. She had accepted the fact that she wouldn't be fit for human contact for many years to come. She had accepted the loss of her human family, knowing that Edward and his family would not only offer her a platform to fall back on, but would keep track of her human family and keep them safe. She had accepted that she would, basically be dead to the world. Now she looked forward. She wanted the life she could make with Edward. She wanted the family that his could provide. She wanted the security of knowing she could be with him forever. In a small way, she even wanted the power that came with vampirism. She wanted to know that Edward wouldn't always have to watch both their backs. She wanted to know that she could defend him too. So she was ready.

"Let's go then," Edward muttered.

Bella smiled and hugged him close before standing up and getting dressed. Edward watched her with a bemused smile. He had been amazed that he had been able to be with her even though her blood called him constantly. And he, too, was ready to move on. He was truly starting to believe that Bella would be best off with the powers that they could give her. She would be stronger and after all of the attacks in the past few years, he could honestly find no fault in that. He had also recognized the fact that, if their souls were lost in vampirism, his was already gone and if they died, that would mean Bella's would have to go on without him. He would never put her through that. He had promised that he would stay with her. And so long as they both existed, he would keep that promise.


	2. The Meeting

Bella and Edward traveled north at a fast paced speed. Edward had sent word to his family and they were on thier way also. They would meet at a safe house that was located somewhere near the north pole. At this time of year, it was night time. All the time. Bella smiled. She couln't wait to be a part of it all. She tightened her arms around his neck and held on tight. She was, however, freezing. Edward had stopped at a store on the way up and bought her many layers of thermal clothing, a coat, gloves, a face mask, a hat that covered her ears, goggles, snow pants, three layers of socks, a pair of termal shoes, and a pair of boots that fit over the top of them. And she was still cold.

Edward was growling because he knew he was only making her colder but he kept murmuring to her, "It'll be gone soon. It'll be over soon."

Bella just shivered and worked to say that she knew that, but then instead of cold, there would be pain. She was prepared for it. She had had her small taste of it and the Cullen's own explanation. She had an idea of what it would be like. She was ready. They all were. And, in a way, Edward was right. It would be over soon. Three or four days was very small in comparison to the years that she would now be able to live. In that moment, Bella looked ahead and saw a cliff rapidly approaching them. Edward began to slow down then, shouting that it was a glacier and that it was their destination. Bella just shivered, harder than normal. Edward looked over his shoulder at her, eyes worried. Bella smiled through the mask. She could see the Cullens ahead, waiting. In a moment, she and Edward were standing before them. Bella saw Alice, smiling at her. She felt Jasper radiating comforting warm feelings. Rosalie glared at her, then gave up and smiled. Emmet walked over and ruffled her hair. Then there was Carlisle and Esme, waiting patiently for her to officially join their family. Bella smiled. She was home.


	3. The Bite

Bella walked forward to look into Carlisle's eyes. He was smiling gently, but in his eyes, she could see worry for her, "Oh, Carlisle, are you all going to worry so much?"

Carlisle just smiled and nodded, then pulled Bella in for a hug. Bella smiled and shivered because as much as she loved them all, she was _cold_. Esme hugged her, too, then looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Esme smiled then and nodded to her. Edward walked up to her then and turned her to look at him. She stared into the most beautiful eyes, the most beautiful face, she had ever seen. There was a glitter of fear, mixed with worry and a little of disbelief that she would do this, but there was also elation, happiness, and a little less stress than she had seen the past few months.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Bella?" he asked quietly. "You have to be sure, no doubts in your mind."

"I'm very sure, Edward," Bella stated quietly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Edward simply leaned his forehead on hers. He pulled her close and held tight for a moment before he turned his eyes to Jasper. Jasper just nodded before running into the distance. When he was so far away that Bella could no longer see him Edward looked into her eyes once again and then sighed.

"This isn't going to happen as it normally would, Bella," he stated. "We think that the more venom that you have in you, the quicker and easier the change will be. If you agree, then we will all be biting you at once. We won't be able to maintain it for long and if any of us start to loose control, Jasper will no and will send a feeling of extreme discomfort to the one whose about to, if that happens, they will leave, Jasper will make sure they want to. We're also keeping Jasper at a distance so that he won't be affected. The multiple bites will also mean that you will die more quickly and you need to realize that you will be very close to death, on the bridge between life and death really, by the time we are done. When Carlisle believes you are close enough, he will have us all back off. Do you understand?"

Bella, eyes wide, nodded, "I hadn't expected this, but I understand it well enough. All at once?"

Edward just nodded.

"Okay, let's get this done," Bella said.

Edward lowered his forehead to hers and breathed in her scent for last time. It would change her, he knew. Bella would still be there, but she would be different. After a moment he looked at the others. They all nodded encouragement to him.

Edward took a step back, "I know you're cold, but we need you to remove all but the last layer of your top clothing. We need access to your arms, back, and neck, Bella. It will be over quick enough and any damage that might occur will be healed by the vampire blood after. You will only be freezing for a moment. Then the vampire blood will take over and you may wish that this area was colder yet. Esme and Alice will be at your wrists, Emmet and Rosalie at your elbows, Carlisle will be at your neck, and I will be behind you. It will be quick. You are already prepared, you know what to expect from the bite, now it's just a matter of doing it. You are ready?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled off her coat, thermal layers, and hat, "How many times do I need to answer that question, Edward?"

"Enough for us all to believe," Edward stated. "Let's finish this then."

They all took positions around Bella who was practically shaking with the cold now. Esme and Alice took her hands and held them in place. Rosalie and Emmet grabbed her elbows. She felt Edward wrap his arms around her waste and nuzzle against her back. Carlisle touched her cheek gently for a moment, then nodded to the others. Bella caught only a glimpse of their faces as they let the vampire take control, but then their was too much pain to care. They all laid their teeth into her skin with quick, clean precision. She could already feel the venom in the fangs at the points of contact, but worse, she could feel her blood moving through her body. It was being pulled to all the points where their teeth had contact instead of following it's natural path, her blood was going against the flow. They all pulled it to their points, quickly. What was, in reality, minutes, felt like hours as time seemed to flow down. Then she felt a release on her left elbow, then one on her right. As dizziness filled her, her wrists were released. Finally, on the edge of blackness, her neck and back were released. But she still felt Edwards arms around her, holding her as he nuzzled into her back, offering her what comfort he could.

Then the fire started.


	4. The Conversion

**_ FYI: This is a somewhat intense and painful chapter for Bella. It is about her conversion to a vamipire and if you don't want to know exactly what happen from my POV I would suggest not reading this chapter. I toned it down as best I could and I hope you don't find it too nightmarish._**

Fire. It made her body feel like molten lava. Ever so slowly, the fire started to travel through her veins, but her heart had stopped. She couldn't feel it. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, the pain moved. From her back it spread to her legs and up toward her heart, the bites on her wrist seem to spread their fire until they met with that of her elbows and then continued up her arms. The bite on her neck spread to meet the pain at her shoulders even as it spread up into her neck causing one massive headache. Every vein in her body felt the pain, the fire, and she realized that she would always know where each and every vein and artery was in any human body. The knowledge was burned into her mind down to the smallest vein in her little toe.

Then she felt her brain as it seemed to explode over and over in small little bursts of pain. She felt a trickle of blood slip down, out of her nose. It seemed as if her head was about to explode. Over and over she would feel a popping as parts of her brain were converted. Over and over she felt a burning in her mind. For a moment, or an hour, that pain alone seemed to override all the others. She no longer had any recognition of time passing She couldn't't think. Then her eyes began to feel as if they were about to explode. The pain spread through her face, fire spread down her nose, into her mouth. She felt the muscles of her face contract and it felt as if her skin was stretched beyond its ability to the point of tearing. Her teeth were locked together, her chin tight. She grimaced and her cheeks burned. She felt a tingling as her hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows fell out and grew back in at a rapid rate. She was sure it would be the most pleasant experience of the ordeal.

Then the rest hit her. Her heart burned as the venom reached it. She felt a spasm wrack through her body as her heart exploded. Not in the tiny, slow changes like that of her brain but in one quick explosion. She felt herself twist, fighting to move, to get away from the pain wracking her body and that one small piece of conversion. Her heart pulled itself back together slowly, this time with a vampiric quality. Cold stillness. She felt a horrible heaviness settle there as her mind cleared, but with clearance, came a full comprehension of all the pain.

He stomach was twisting. She could feel her intestines locking up bile hit her burning throat and her body shook. She felt her insides coming up and when she could no longer hold it in, a bloody vomit escaped her mouth. Her stomach heaved up its contents. All the human food it held escaped. Along with it came chunks of human insides. She wasn't sure exactly what it all was, but it tasted horrible and made her gag even more. When there was nothing human left of her stomach, the venom attacked her muscles.

She felt the vemon as it ate at her muscle. She couldn't't even move to relieve the pain because she didn't have any muscle left to move. The venom at at her leaving her no way to fight it. The pain was intense as she watched her legs seem to deflate and then regrow. Slowly the shrink and expand spread upward, to her back side then the muscles of her back and stomach, up past her shoulders and chest to her neck and face. Then pack down once again, this time working on her skin which seemed to bubble, boiling the heat was so intense. Pieces seemed to slip off her body only to be quickly replaced with the pale vampiric skin that the Cullen's shared. It sickened her, but she had nothing left to puke up, only a twisting sensation as she watched the last piece of her humanity fall away from her.

Finally, with pain leaving her, she looked around. And met the eyes of Edward.


End file.
